Hero
by Orliegh
Summary: Hello Rei Kon, Guardian Angel, this is your assignment. You will make Kai Hiwitari into a Hero' YAOI. KaixRei
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own _no_ rights what-so-ever to Beyblade, or any of its lovely characters used in this fanfiction. That's all it is, a fanfiction.

A/N: This is slash, yaoi, shounen-ai, etc. If you are offended in any way by relationships between two males, please go on your way and don't continue reading my fiction. If you do like that sort of thing, be my guest and continue reading. This is an alternate universe and doesn't take place in the real Beyblade universe

Warnings for whole story: This fanfiction contains implications of a God. If having on God, or a God at all is against your religion, please do not continue reading. Don't hold my beliefs against me, I was taught to believe in God, and I do it is _my_ right as an American. There will also be heavy mentions of _gay_ sex. Don't hold this against me either, I like to write about this, and I will. I do not **wish** to be flamed, so please _do not._

Anyway, on to the story.

* * *

Prologue 

"You are the best of the best," Lady Ann began standing before the line of at least twenty angels. "And today, you will be assigned to your Human. Each of you, though, is different from the other Angels. Not only will you be assigned a Human, but you will be assigned to a Hero."

This got a few of the Angels' attention. There were mutters of confusion, or discontent amongst the Angels. The smallest one on the end, looked flustered at Lady Ann.

Lady Ann's smile did not fade. She slipped the scroll open, that she'd been holding under her arm, eyes scanning over it slowly. "Our first to enter the Portal will be Rei," her eyes fell on the smallest Angel on the end, as mentioned earlier, looking even more flustered.

He nodded, gulped, and stepped forward. The door was elaborate; with a golden frame and a bright, some may call beautiful, light glimmering within. He slipped his hand slowly into the light beyond the Portal; it was like slipping your hand into a pool of water, but it wasn't wet, just really, really warm. He took another step forward and the light grew unbearable and he squinted his eyes shut being consumed suddenly by the warm glow.

When his eyes reopened he was standing on a massive doorstep to what he couldn't tell. There was a large dark wood door before him, and a scroll that he gripped tightly in his hand. 'Rei Kon' it said in curly sliver letters; he opened slowly and read the first, and largest line: '_Hello Rei Kon, Guardian Angel, this is your assignment. You will make Kai Hiwitari into a Hero._'

* * *

A/N: This is my prologue. I did this just to see what people think of my idea. I kind of came up with it in the shower….yeah I know, I get a lot of thinking done in there. If you like it, say so, please oh please. If you dont's, I'd like to know as well, it would be great to hear why, tell me if I made some grammar/spelling mistakes or what I could improve on. Review, please oh please, and I will ask you every time I make a chapter. Thanks so much! 


	2. Chapter One: Meeting The Prince

A/N: Second chapter. I would've had this up MUCH sooner, but as you all probably know was having the document manager disabled. So, I couldn't upload this as soon as I wanted to. As to the reviewers, thanks so much! Thank you: UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, Kawaii Neko-jin Lover, and a good friend of mine on greatestjournal! I appreciate all of your feedback!

Warnings: None. There is Rei mentioning he has great faith in God. That's it.

Chapter One: Meeting the Prince

* * *

_When his eyes reopened he was standing on a massive doorstep to what he couldn't tell. There was a large dark wood door before him, and a scroll that he gripped tightly in his hand. 'Rei Kon' it said in curly sliver letters; he opened slowly and read the first, and largest line: 'Hello Rei Kon, Guardian Angel, this is your assignment. You will make Kai Hiwitari into a Hero.'_

Rei looked around frantically now. Where was this _Kai Hiwitari_?! And why was he standing on a porch to some massive castle?! Just as he was about to scream out in frustration and go stomping off in some other direction, the large dark oak doors opened slowly.

He looked up surprised to find a tall man. He was about in his mid-thirties, in Human years, and was quite clean and sophisticated looking. He had deep kind blue eyes and a head full of neatly combed dark brown hair. Then Rei distinctly saw the glimmer atop his head.

"You're an Angel," he whispered hurriedly, looking around nervously.

The man smiled and nodded. "I am Orinius, and I am here to advise you and make sure nothing goes wrong, young Rei."

Rei blinked and nodded, eyeing Orinius's dark suit. "Why are you dressed that way?"

Orinius shook his head and chuckled. "Come in," he said and Rei did, wiping his feet and hurrying in. "It is because in the Human world I take the identity as Orinius McFlorner, a butler to the Hiwitari Royal family."

"Oh," then Rei stopped. "_Royal family_?" he repeated slowly. Orinius nodded.

"Yes, the _Royal family_. Did you not know this?" when Rei shook his head Orinius's thin dark eyebrows rose. "Truly they must have been in hurry to get an Angel down here."

"Why?" Rei asked curiously as Orinius led him up a spiral staircase to the second floor.

"Well, the Hiwitari family used to be a great and kind line of Kings and Queens, till most recently. There was Voltaire, the most recent, now former, King. He brought evil to this land. He murdered his own son and his wife after finding out they had a son without his permission." Orinius paused as he let Rei and himself into a room close to one with very large doors.

"Yet, he let the son live. He didn't raise him, just threw him in the castle and expected all the servants to do the work. Fortunately, soon the people of the West---the Human territory the Hiwitari reign over, got smart and chased out the nasty old King," he said looking about the large room they were now in.

It was obviously a bedroom. Bright and lovely, designed with dark green and gold hues. "This should be appropriate for your quarters," Orinius said lighting some candles and lanterns in the room. "Prince Kai wishes you his best, but unfortunately, cannot see you just yet. He has business to attend to."

Rei nodded looking about the room. "Clothing is in the closet, it should be all about the right size," Orinius smiled warmly at Rei. "If you need anything, or have any questions, I am down the hall to your left. Enjoy."

"Wait!" Rei called out grabbing his arm as Orinius turned to leave. "What is my relation to Prince Kai, and why I am given such luxuries?"

"You are his guest. Son to the North-Eastern Royal family, the Kons," he explained to Rei slowly as if amused. "You're Human alibi is that you were sent to help make each other Kings."

Rei nodded and chewed his lip. Orinius bowed and left, closing the door with a quiet snap. Rei laid down on his massive bed, which he felt was big enough for at least a dozen people, and sighed.

Soon a young woman, dressed in a lovely dress that matched Orinius's knocked lightly at his door. He opened it slowly shocked to see her there. "Hello, Prince Rei," she said bowing; it was very odd to Rei to be called _Prince_. "We've come here to help you dress for tonight's dinner."

"W--?" before Rei could get it out, three other similarly dressed women came bustling in setting to their task of dressing the young Angel.

They shuffled through the closet happily humming all the same tune. "Thank you, but I can dress myself," he said embarrassed.

"Nonsense!" the oldest of them all said happily pulling out an elegant black shirt, it had golden and green flowers sewn decoratively into the neck and shoulder areas with blue dragon flies.

"It's our job, Prince Rei, to dress you," the blonde one said appearing with some nice black slacks.

The girl that appeared at Rei's door first was behind him, pulling at his hair. "Your hair is so beautiful, Prince Rei! So long and silky!" she exclaimed as she began to carefully braid it. "And you're skin is so soft! Not only are you beautiful, but you're almost perfect in every way!!"

Rei blushed a light pink. "Th-thank you," he stammered feeling embarrassed even more.

They quickly dressed him. They looked him over, fully dressed and looking quite wonderful in his new clothing. They sighed happily, smiling approvingly at Rei's appearance. They bowed and departed, their giggles still heard from down the hall as Orinius entered.

"Looking very Angelic, Prince Rei," he said smiling warmly, and chuckling at Rei's pink tinge of the cheeks.

"Thank you" Rei said looking at his appearance in the large mirror.

Orinius face was serious now, his voice firm and stern. "There are a few things you were not warned of before you left, Rei," he began. "You were rushed here quickly because of the influence of Evil on Kai, threatening his true Destiny. But now I must brief you on these _rules_." He paused looking at Rei with a concerned gaze. "First, do **not** fall in love with Kai," he ignored Rei's gasp and his wide eyes staring at him in confusion.

"Yes, as odd as it sounds, it is a Sin, Rei. Do be careful, please," Rei nodded looking worried. "Second, do no be influenced by Evil. You may not know it, but Angels are very easy to fall for the woes of the Dark. Third, and finally, do not abandon your duty. Even if it looks hopeless to make him into a Hero, do not give up. You can do it Rei, we all believe in you."

Rei smiled and nodded firmly. "I understand, Orinius, I do. I'm unsure about the love thing, but I will not do any of the other things. I will not fall for the Evil, I see the Good in God, and have faith in him. As for giving up, I am appalled at even the thought. This is my job, as a Guardian Angel, to make sure that his Destiny is not tampered with."

Orinius's kind smile returned and he nodded patting Rei's shoulder softly. "With that note, Kai wants you to be at the table now. Please, follow me this way," he said opening the door and showing Rei out.

Rei nodded and followed Orinius to a large long room. There was a dark oak table, with matching chairs with high tall stiff backs, obviously meant to make sure there was no way to slouch. The table was set for only two people, even if it could at least a hundred. Rei really did not see the use in such a long table for one man, but he guessed Kai must have had a lot of dinner parties.

Rei was seated by Orinius in the seat right beside the one at what he guessed would be the head of the table. It also had a different chair, that kind of gave it away, with arm rests and much more comfortable looking.

Rei looked at his empty plate, and glasses before him. Many forks and spoons were lined about his plate. He blinked, how many meals were they having? He fiddled with his napkin before placing it gently on his lap and sitting his hands atop it waiting for Kai silently.

Rei looked up as the doors at the opposite end of the hall like dinning room, just as large as the one Rei had entered through, opened slowly and stepped out Orinius bowing. "Your guest is waiting for you, Prince Kai," he said stepping aside and leading in the other Prince.

Rei blinked. He was about roughly eighteen in Human years, if Rei was correct. He was defiantly quite handsome, deep piercing cool scarlet eyes flickered over to him, and he nodded. His hair was quite odd, he couldn't quite figure it out, he settled for deciding it was a bluish gray color. He had a stoic presence about him, and he defiantly seemed to be the kind of person who had to know what was going on, why, and how.

Rei stood and smiled at him gently. Kai walked to his seat and sat, and Rei followed the suit slowly. Kai placed his napkin on his lap as Rei did and looked at Rei silently. Rei blinked, and smiled nervously this time.

"Welcome," Kai said; his voice was deep and distant, he was obviously not fully there with Rei. "Prince Rei, I'm glad you could make it."

Rei nodded. "Thank you," he said trying to sound as Royal as he could, feeling quite proud with his imitation. "I'm happy to be here with you, Prince Kai."

Kai nodded absently, looking at his plate now, eyes even more distant. Servants came out and served the meal; which was eaten in, what Rei had felt, a very eerie and awkward silence.

They were soon finished. Rei really never needed to eat Human food, it wasn't really a requirement of Angels. It was refreshing, but he didn't need it at all. As long as he had his Crucifix, which he wore around his neck on a silver chain, he would never need any energy.

Kai looked up at him, and nodded. Rei hadn't gotten a smile out of him yet. He was supposed to be there to stop the Evil influencing Kai so, but how could he if he couldn't even get him to smile? Rei smiled himself.

"I suspect the arrangements for your quarters are fine?" Kai asked, still having that far away look; Rei felt it didn't suit him at all.

"Yes, thank you, they are more than suitable," Rei said as kindly as he could, which was very kind indeed. This seemed to bring Kai a little bit to where he was, but it still was no where near enough.

"That's good," he said leaning back to let the vassals take the plates; mind still occupied elsewhere.

Rei suddenly realized something. Kai meant nothing of which he was saying. He was so gone looking because this was not normal for him. He must always be…cold, and indifferent as his appearance showed. Rei was confused why Kai was being so,_ fake_ and closed up as he were now.

How was Rei going to work with him if he was going to do this. Rei grew angry, but quickly calmed himself. He could not get angry, he would only end up making things worse. "Is there something the matter, Prince Kai?" he asked trying to hint he was seeing through Kai's poor façade now.

Kai looked at him, almost shocked but still cold. "Not at all," he said, true colors showing now. And they seemed to be an icy blue color.

"Oh, well it seems that way," Rei said trying to sound kind, and forgiving, but the look Kai was giving him didn't help.

"Well, you are incorrect, Prince Rei, nothing is of fault here," Rei almost winced at the malice in his voice. Kai obviously was annoyed by his presence. In fact, he probably only agreed to the Kon family's offer to make sure there would be no wars.

Rei grew angry again, furrowing his brows together in a tight line. "I believe, Prince Kai, you are in fact lying to me," Rei said back trying to keep what little kindness he had left for the stoic Prince. "There is something of fault, and it is not me."

Kai was mildly surprised by this. He had **_never_** been spoken to in this way. Not by any other Prince, even. Yet here sat this insolent Prince talking to him as if he had the right to. Kai glared coldly at him. He rose loudly chair grinding with a screech against the hard stone floor. "Well, I must believe it is _you_ that is in fact in **fault, **Prince Rei," he said glaring still. "I will be leaving now."

Kai swiftly strode away, his tall form moving quickly, slamming the doors shut behind them. Rei winced, after all Lady Ann had taught him about anger and its terrible venom, he again let his emotions get the better of them.

"That could of gone better," he sighed dropping his napkin on the table and getting up. Luckily, Angels have a very good memory so he easily made his way back to his quarters.

He laid on his bed silently wondering why Kai had immediately hated him so much. They hadn't even fully met, and still, there was this anger between them. Rei smothered his face in the clean pillows and sighed.

This was going to be terribly harder than he thought.

**_To Be Continued…._**

* * *

****

A/N: Oy, ne? I hope I portrayed Kai right. I didn't make him seem out of character right? At first, of course he did, but as you know, he was lying. Couldn't fool little Angel Rei, ne? ::waves:: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Till next time! If I missed any reviews from the first chapter after posting this, somehow, I am sorry and you have my thanks.


End file.
